I did not catch your name
by Iluvbook101
Summary: katniss comes face to face with someone she's met before
1. Chapter 1

As I open the door to Blue-ford high I am pushed around in a sea of unknown faces.

I recognize one face. I push through the crowd to make it to my locker before first period.

I pull my schedule out of my knapsack. I have locker 243. When I find it I have broke into a sweat.

I drop my books and go 4 To the left 21 to the right and 47 left.

When I yank it does not open.

"That is my locker " He says.

The boy I recognized. He has the the body of a swimmer , about six feet tall, ashy blond hair, and ,dark stormy blue eyes.

He must notice me staring So he starts to talk.

"umm can I see you schedule "He asks.

"sure"I say

"Yours says 234"He says.

I must have been reading backwards.

I can not help it I like something about him.

"Do you want to go out sometime "I ask.

"Sure"he says.

I grab my pen and write my phone number on the page and also my name.

He does the same. I found his name was Cato. I Like it


	2. Chapter 2

When I get into my house I run straight for my room. I plop down on my bed.

When my phone buzzes. I pull it out. I see I have gotten a text message from Annie.

**Annie:Hi Katniss how was ur first day.**

**Me: It was terrible **

**Annie:Well that sucks.**

**Me:I'm kidding I even have a date with a boy.**

**Annie:Come over now. **

Me:Okay.

I. head out the door But then I go up to prim's room.

"Hey prim do you want to go to Annie's house" I say.

"Yeah"She says.

Annie's house is next door so we just walk.

When we walk up the steps Annie yanks the door open.

"Hi"Annie says.

Prim and I walk in.

Annie goes into the living room and we follow.

"You guys remember my stepbrother Cato "Annie says

"What"I say dumbstruck


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you get a stepbrother"I ask.

D"Remember when you and Prim went to visit Gale for the summer"Annie says.

"Yeah"I say.

"That is when my dad married Cato's mom" Annie says.

I decided that I'm not going to Annie about the date.

Thankfully Prim breaks the awkward silence by dragging Annie up to her room.

"Uhh Cato I think that after this date we shouldn't go ut anymore"I say.

"Why "Cato says hurt.

" It would be weird dating my best friends brother"I say.

"I will change your mind"Cato says soberly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you will change my mind" I ask.

"I really like you Katniss"Cato says.

He leans in for a kiss, but Prim comes down the steps just in time and I step away.

"Well uhh look at the time I need to finish homework"I say.

"Come on Prim"I say awkwardly.

"You don't even have a watch"Cato says raising his eyebrows.

I grab prim and run out the door.

Wow Cato is really weird I should get to know people before I open my mouth.

I think I'm going to bail on the date. I walk up the steps to my room and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

** Katniss POV:**

I reach for my phone. It's 8:00. Thats when I was supposed to go meet Cato at Dan's Pizza Place.

Instead of going I decide I'm going to take a power nap.

**Cato POV:**

I walk into the restraunt optimistic that Katniss was coming.

But boy was I wrong. She didn't come. I even bought her flowers and choclates.

I waited for two hours. I got food and stayed until it closed I trying was giving her the benifit of the doubt.

At around 10 When it closed I was walking home I saw Prim.I walked over.

"Hey Cato"Prim says

"Hey"I say glum.

"Do you Know what happened with Katniss"I ask.

"No'Prim says.

"I'll call"Prim says.

Prim called katiniss but she didn't answer.

"Thank's anyway"I say.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into Mr. Larks math class and spot cato. I take the seat next to him.

"Hi"I say.

Cato just turns his head in the other direction.

I whip out my phone and send him an apology via text message.

**ME:Srry I stood u up give me an another chance.**

**Cato: I dont think tht would work.**

**Me:Why**

**Cato :Im not Interested anymore.**

"Ehhim Katniss and Cato since you think texting is more important than my lesson read aloud what you wrote" says.

"But"Cato says.

"No but's Cato now read your messages"Mr Lark Says.

"Sorry I stood you up give me an another chance"I say.

"I Dont think that would work"Cato Says.

"Why "I say

"I'm not interested"Cato says.

BRRRRRRRINNNNGGG.

"Alright Class do not forget we have a quiz next tuesday."Mr lark says.

I rush out Of class and Into the Cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I would like to thank Ice ~In ~Fire for helping me with my writers block don't forget to read her stories. She helped me with this chappie.**

* * *

I get my lunch, an apple and a diet coke. Since I'm feeling down, and I don't know anyone here but Cato I go out on to the quad.

I sit under the big willow tree because I feel like it can protect me.

**Cato:Hi**

**Me:Wht**

**Cato:Where are you **

**Me:why**

**Cato:I want to talk to you.**

**Me:I under the willow tree in the quad.**

**Cato:Ok.**

I take a big gulp of my coke and bite into my apple.

Cato walks up and sits down beside me.

"Kat I am sorry for acting like a jerk the other day."Cato says.

"Why are you aplogizing I stood You-"I say.

Cato leans in and this time I don't move away.

He kissed me!

Will you go out with me kat"He ask.

"Yes"I scream.

And with that, we walked to the cafe, hand in hand.


End file.
